The purpose of this project is to study the physical properties of a wide variety of biological macromolecules with the goal of correlating these properties to the structure and function of the macromolecules. The emphasis is on molecular size and shape, the thermodynamics of molecular interactions, and molecular weight distributions. Analytical ultracentrifugation is the principal research technique used.